Frozen
by midnightread
Summary: Set right after Countdown. Kate and Josh talk and realise a few things
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this just sort of came to me when I was looking through some of my favorite Castle clips and getting pissy because I'm cold and no amount of clothes are warming me up.**

"Here," Josh said, handing her anther blanket to wrap up in. She had been fine at the precinct, working the case, but now she was home the cold was back and she couldn't stop the shivers that wracked her body. Taking the blanket she wrapped it around the two that she was already covered in.

"Thanks Josh."

He nodded then sat next to her and put her arms around her and rubbed the blankets over her arms, attempting to warm her up. After a few minutes of silence he said, "He loves you you know."

Kate slowly turned her head and looked at him, "What?"

"When he woke up in the ambulance, he was only worried about you, he fought against the paramedics since they wouldn't tell him anything."

Her head still spinning Kate asked again, "What?"

Josh looked her in the eye and said, "He loves you Kate, Castle loves you more than I ever could."

They sat in silence again, Josh still rubbing her arms. What Josh had said was going round and round in her head. She looked around her apartment, her eyes flickering from point to point as she thought, then she turned her gaze back to the now motionless doctor, whose hands had now dropped back to his sides.

"Wh... wha... what do you mean he loves me?" she stuttered.

Josh sighed, "You really don't see it do you. He looks at you the same way my parents looked at each other, and I can't compete with that, even if you didn't feel the same way, which I know you do."

"I... you... what?" she stuttered again.

"Kate when you woke up, the first thing you did was ask about him, and even when you knew he was ok but unconscious you still wanted to see him, you had to see him up and awake before you even registered I was there."

She thought back to waking up after the freezer and realised that he was right, she had cared more about whether Castle was ok then that Josh had cancelled his trip to Hati for her.

She opened her mouth to speak, to say something to Josh but he stopped her with a finger on her lips, "I realised today that no matter how much I care about you you'll never be mine, not totally, while he is around. You see him more than me, and it shows Kate, I know that when you're having a hard time you'll hid it from me but you'll speak to Rick." He stopped then stared her in the eye, making sure she was listening, "I'm going to Hati Kate, being a doctor is who I am, it completes me, the same with you and being a cop. I'm leaving and if you come to your senses you won't see me again."

Kate turned her head, removing his finger from her lips with one turn of her head, "Josh, I feel really bad right now, I didn't realise that I even had feelings for him until just now, but you're right, and I'm sorry, but my feelings for him and stronger than my feelings for you."

Josh nodded, then lent in and kissed her softly on the forehead, "Go to him Kate, tell him how you feel."

She stood, leaving the blankets behind then looked down at Josh, a sad smile on her lips, "I am truly sorry Josh. When you land will you text me and tell me you're ok?"

He nodded, "I'll text you Kate, of course I will, and don't be sorry, I don't regret any of the time we spent together and I never will. I know that what we had will pale in comparison to what you and Rick would have if you finally admitted your feelings for each other so I'm happy that you'll be happy." He stood too and gave her one more kiss before turning and walking out the door, only stopping to put his key on the table by the door. "Bye Kate."

Kate watched as he walked away, feeling sad and happy all at once, sad about what had just finished but happy about what might possibly come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. Enjoy**

She stood outside his door, knowing she should knock and just get it over with, but she couldn't. Taking one more deep breathe she raised her hand and knocked. The door was opened almost immediately by Castle, who was wrapped in so many blankets he looked like the Michelin man.

"Beckett," he said, sounding surprised.

"Hey Castle," she replied, as she walked past him, rubbing her arm.

Castle shut the door then turned and unwrapped one of his blankets which he then put over her shoulders, "Here."

"Thanks Castle, I can't seem to get warm."

Castle laughed, "Me neither, I was fine at the precinct, running around but now the excitement is over I'm cold." As he spoke the two of them went and sat on the sofa where Castle threw another blanket over both their legs.

They sat for a minute before Beckett said, "Where are Alexis and Martha?"

"Still in the Hamptons. They wanted to come back as soon as I rang them but I told them to stay up there."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Beckett said, absentmindedly fiddling with thick blanket over her knee.

"I wanted sometime alone to get my head straight over the last couple of days," he said with a shrug. Beckett nodded but before she could say anything Castle continued, "So why are you here? I thought you went home with Dr Motorcycle Boy."

Beckett raised her eyebrow and Castle quickly changed his mind, "Josh then. I thought you went home with Josh."

"I did," Beckett said, now picking at the blanket and avoiding Castle's eyes, "But now I'm here." It was now Castle's turn to raise his eyebrow, obviously waiting for her to continue. She sighed, "We were talking about... um... stuff," she stuttered.

"Stuff?" Castle prompted.

"Yeah stuff," she said, standing and letting the blanket fall away from her knees. She started to pace, showing how nervous she was about telling him what Josh had told her.

"Kate," Castle said, standing and going to stand in front of her, "What's wrong Kate?"

The use of her first name calmed her and made up her mind about what she was going to say. "Nothing's wrong, not really," she took another deep, calming, breathe and began to speak, "Josh pointed something out to me earlier, before he left for Hati," Beckett saw that Castle was about to say something so she put her finger on his lips and continued, "Don't say anything Rick, just listen. He pointed out that," she paused again, then in a quieter voice than before said, "He pointed out that my feelings for you are stronger than any feelings I have for him or ever will have for him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter.  
>Sorry if there's any mistakes but it's four o'clock and I'm writing in the dark.<br>Enjoy :) **

He looked at her, shocked by what she had just said, by what she had just admitted.

"I love you Rick," she said, as she pulled the blanket she was still wrapped in tighter to her.

Castle could see that she was scared by what she had just said. They had faced death together more than once, but he had never seen her look quick so young or nervous in the whole time he had been shadowing her.

Slowly he reached out and took the hands that were clenched around the edges of the blanket. As the gently unclenched her fists and stroked the back of her hand he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you too Kate, always."

The two just stood there for a moment more before Beckett leaned in to kiss him. As they moved closer together, Beckett took a step and then jumped back when Castle yelped. "Sorry Castle, I didn't mean to stand on your foot."

Castle sat on the sofa as he rubbed his foot. Beckett stood awkwardly for a moment before Castle reached out and pulled her down to sit beside him. When she was sat he reached over and captured her lips with his. He pulled back, "You're forgiven," he smiled, "Not quiet how I pictured our first kiss to go."

Beckett smiled too, "Not our first kiss," she pointed out.

"Fine, our first real kiss that isn't a distraction so we can save Esposito and Ryan."

Beckett laughed then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. As she retreated Castle followed and gave her another kiss that quickly deepened but before it went too far Castle pulled back, "Are you sure about this Kate? I mean you and Josh have only just ended and everything."

"I'm sure Castle," she said, raising her hand and stroking the back of it down his cheek, "I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life."

Castle gave her a classic Castle smile and pulled her into another powerful kiss, "Good," he said, as he nuzzled at her hair.

Beckett giggled as his breathe tickled her ear and then moved her head and kissed Castle again, this time nothing stopping them.

Castle leaned back and pulled Beckett with him, so she was lying across him. As their tongues battled for dominance they both smiled, both knowing that they were finally going to be together, and they were both going to be happy.

They were woken the next morning by a ringing phone. Castle groggily felt around and answered the phone that he found on the phone, "Castle," he said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

On the other end of the phone he heard, "Castle, why the hell are you answering Beckett's phone sounding like you just woke up?"

"Beckett's phone?" Castle questioned, his still half asleep brain not quiet caught up with what was happening.

"Yes Castle, my phone," said a very pissed off looking detective as she took her phone out of his hand. "Shut up Esposito," she said, glaring daggers at Castle as she spoke, "Just tell me why you're ringing."

She listened for a minute then hung up. Castle gulped as she placed the phone on the coffee table. "On what planet would it ever be a good idea to answer my phone after we've just spent the night together?"

"I... um... in my defence it woke me up," Castle said, gathering up one of the blankets to cover up his lower extremities and shuffling away from Beckett.

She glared at him for a moment more then burst out laughing. She also cover herself with a blanket and when she had calmed down said, "Well you can come in with me this morning and face the questions with me then."

Castle looked relived and stood. "So what did Esposito want?" he asked as he gathered up the clothes that were strewn across his living room, passing some to Beckett and keeping the rest for himself. Beckett threw his trousers over to him and then said, "He called to invite me out for drinks later, at the Old Haunt, he was going to ring you but since he knew I was with you he told he to extend your invitation myself."

Castle shook his head, "Course I'm coming, although I think the questions could be interesting."

Beckett laughed, "We're going to have to deal with it sooner or later and at least at the Old Haunt the whole precinct won't hear, at least not yet anyway."

"I'm going to take a shower then make some breakfast," he paused, then said in a nervous tone, "Care to join me detective?"


	4. Chapter 4

After a rather steamy shower, in every sense of the word, Castle made Beckett pancakes for breakfast, and gave a little laugh when he slid them onto a plate for her. When Beckett asked why he'd laughed he told her about what Esposito had said when he had stayed at hers when they were after Nikki Heat fanatic. That had set her off and the two of them had sat and laughed as they ate. When they were finished Beckett looked over at Castle and said, "I need to go home Castle and change and figure out what I'm going to say to the boys and Lanie tonight."

Castle picked up the plates and coffee cups before he answered, "I think the last part may well be something we should talk about together."

"You're right Castle, but I don't want to intrude on your time with Alexis and your mother."

As if saying their names had summoned them the two red heads in question walked through the loft door, talking amongst themselves, "Hey Dad," Alexis started to say but then stopped when she saw Beckett sitting in the kitchen with her father, "Um hey Detective Beckett."

"Hey Alexis and please call me Kate," Beckett said as she stood and went get her shoes from in front of the sofa, "I was just leaving," she looked back at Castle, "Um... I'll see you later Castle."

She beat a hasty retreat to the door but was stopped by Martha, "Kate dear, you don't have to leave on our account," she smiled.

"No Martha, I need to go and I don't want to intrude."

The pause had given Castle a chance to come over and help her on with her coat. He opened the door and held it for Beckett, as she walked past he grabbed hold of her arm, "What time are we expected at the Old Haunt?"

"Around seven Esposito said."

"Come back round five and we can talk," Castle said, "If you want to that is."

Beckett nodded and continued to walk past him but he pulled on her arm so she swung round to face him. Before she could say anything he gave her a chaste kiss then let her go. Beckett smiled, "I'll see you late Castle," she said, walking to the lift and pushing the button. Castle watched as she left then when the lift doors slide shut he shut his loft door and turned to see the two favourite women in his life looking at him expectantly. "Yes," he said, as he walked past them and started doing the dishes.

"So," Alexis said, picking up the tea towel, "You and Kate finally got your acts together?"

"Alexis," Castle said, using the father tone he so rarely used.

"Father," Alexis replied using a similar tone.

"Really Rick," Martha said, taking the dish Alexis had just dried and putting it away, "We're happy for you, we're just saying it took you long enough."

Castle looked between the two of them then said, "Yes it took a while, but neither of us were ready till now."

Martha just nodded while Alexis asked, "Do you love her Dad?"

"Yes," Castle answered without a moment's hesitation, "Almost as much as I love you pumpkin."

They finished the dishes in silence and when they were done Martha and Alexis sat Castle down and asked him all about the case, and he told them what had happened after the freezer, although he kept light and didn't let on just how close he had come to getting blown up.

The three of them spent the day together, Castle not wanting to spend a minute alone. They went shopping and then when they got in watched a movie. At five there was a knock at the door and Alexis opened it to find Kate standing there looking awkward.

"Kate," the red head exclaimed, hugging the detective.

Beckett stood for a moment, then hugged the girl back, "Hey Alexis."

Castle watched the two of them, smiling. When Beckett looked over at him she smiled too. Alexis let her go and Castle went and hugged her instead, "Hey," he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "Good day?"

"Yeah," Beckett said, wiggling out of his hold and taking off her shoes, "Although I still have no clue what we're going to tell Lanie and the guys."

Castle smiled and shut the door, "The truth, we answer their questions and see what else happens."

Beckett nodded, "Sounds good."

"Hey Kate," Alexis said, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure Alexis."

They spent the next hour or so watching The Mummy. When the film finished Castle stood and held out his hand to Beckett. She took it and they got ready to go. Castle hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back whenever honey, don't wait up."

Alexis smiled, "It's a school night, of course I'm not staying up, see you in the morning," she looked at Beckett, "Or whenever," she added with a smirk. Beckett blushed while Castle just shook his head and kissed his daughter once more.

"Bye Kate," the still smirking Alexis said as they left. Beckett just waved as Castle shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**I should be asleep since I've just finished my Silver Duke of Edinburgh and have walked for basically three days, but now I'm not tired which is annoying so here's the fifth and final chapter, Enjoy :)**

They got out the cab and the two of them stood at the top of the steps down to the Old Haunt, looking at each other.

"We have to go in sooner or later Castle," Beckett said, convincing herself that this was a good idea just as much as Castle.

He nodded then held out his hand, "Together?"

She took it, "Together."

Taking a deep breath the two of them walked down the steps and into the bar. They made their way to the booth that Castle had reserved about a month after he had brought the place. The booth was out of the way and now sported a bronze plaque saying _Reserved for the 12th_.

As Beckett and Castle walked in they saw that the boys, Lanie and Jenny were all ready there. Jenny and Ryan were sitting on the bench, laughing at something that Esposito had just said while Lanie was looking around, obviously waiting for the two of them to show up.

Lanie caught sight of them and said something to the rest of the table, who fell silent and turned to look at them. Castle gave Beckett's hand a squeeze in reassurance, which she returned. "Let's get this over with."

They walked hand in hand to the table and sat on the bench, Beckett next to Jenny and Castle on the outside. Ryan wordlessly handed them a bottle of beer each, which they gladly took,

"So," Esposito said, a smirk on his face, "Since when does a half asleep Castle answer your phone Beckett?"

"Since last night Espo," Beckett replied, taking another swig of beer. Castle smiled, using the bottle to hid, when he saw the looks on Esposito's face, he obviously hadn't been expecting her to answer quiet so easily.

That was when Lanie said, "What about Josh?"

When she said the last word Beckett's phone went off. She dug it out her pocket and smiled, "As of right now Lanie, he's in Hati."

Lanie looked shocked, "I thought he was staying here, with you."

Beckett shook her head, and Castle squeezed her thigh, letting her know he was there if she needed him, "We talked about things yesterday and he realised that what we had would never work."

Lanie eyes brow shot up, "And pray tell why would it never work?"

"He loves his work too much," she paused then in a quiet voice added, "And because he said he couldn't compete with Castle and win."

She took another mouthful of beer, avoiding their eyes. Castle's hand squeezed again and she placed her hand over his and squeezed back.

"Wow," Lanie said, "I now have a new respect for Josh."

The boys nodded. "Yeah," Ryan said, then he asked, "So what does that mean for you two?"

Beckett shrugged, "I followed Josh's advice and came to my senses." She said this in such a way that it took everyone a minute to catch up with what she had said.

Lanie let out a squeal of delight then turned to the boys, "Pay up, I win the pool."

The boys grumbled while Jenny, Castle and Beckett all laughed.

As she collected the money from the reluctant boys Lanie turned to Beckett, looking sheepish, "Sorry Kate."

Beckett laughed and shook her head, "Lanie I've known about the pool since day one, although I would like to know just how many there are."

Lanie laughed, "Well you are a detective I guess. Let's see between us there are two but at the precinct there are five or six."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other and Castle whistled, "That is a lot of bets."

Beckett nodded, "Wonder who wins the most money?"

"That would be Alexis and Martha," Lanie said, giving them a smile.

Beckett and Castle gave each other shocked looks then Castle turned back to the table, "I can't believe you got Alexis in on your bets, my mother I understand perfectly but Alexis?"

Lanie shrugged, "She said she would only ever bet on a sure thing."

Lanie, Jenny and the boys all laughed while Beckett and Castle shared another shocked look then joined in with the laughter.

They sat for a few hours, talking and joking about, the bar tender keeping them supplied with beer, none of the group wanting to drink anything harder since they all had work tomorrow, except Beckett and by extension Castle since Montgomery had banned them from the precinct after the near death experiences of the last few days.

It was getting close to midnight when the boys, Lanie and Jenny called it a night. They bid their goodbyes, after congratulating the couple for, as Esposito so politely put it, getting their heads out their arse and seeing what was in front of them. Esposito and Lanie walked of down the street one way, Lanie's flat being only a few blocks away, while Jenny and Ryan hailed a cab.

Beckett and Castle watched as they left then turned to each other. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Beckett said, taking the last mouthful of her beer.

"Yep," Castle said, gathering up the empty bottles so he could take them over to the bar when they left. He looked back at Beckett, "Come home with me tonight?"

She thought for a moment, and nearly said no, before remembering that she wasn't allowed to work so she might as well go to his, "Sure Castle, I'll help you with this," she pointed at the beer bottles and pint glasses, "Then we can go."

Castle nodded and stood, then offered a hand to Beckett who gladly took it and stood. The both of them felt buzzed as they carried the glasses and bottles to the bar and then went up onto the street. Castle hailed a cab and the two of them got in, giggling slightly.

As the cab pulled away from the pub Castle looked at Beckett and said, "I love you Kate."

Beckett smiled, "I love you too Rick."


End file.
